The Original Kira
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Long before Light Yagami got his death note. There was another. /trigger warning in the prologue/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I deleted The Witching Hour due to it not going the way I planned, nor going as fast as I wanted to. I apologize for that, I just haven't found any inspiration for that story.**

_**Prologue **_

"Ryuzaki, it's been two months since Kira first struck. When do you think we'll get any leads?"

He put sugar cubes into his tea and looks up at Watari from his chair.

"I think we should take a look in Japan. That's where most of the deaths are happening. There is an ICPO meeting tomorrow. I would like to speak there."

Little did Ryuzaki know, 'Kira' has been around since before this time. Since before the attacks in Japan. It has been 5 years since the real Kira got the notebook. 5 years since she saw her first shinigami. 5 years since the first heart attack.

* * *

She sits at the bus stop waiting to go home from her grandmother's house. It's raining hard enough to where she would get soaked if she steps foot outside of the station. She's been sitting here for nearly an hour now, the number 9 bus is supposed to arrive any moment for her. But that is not what the world has planned for her today.

Through the eyes of a shinigami, above her head, her death is shown. 5 minutes from now, she will die.

Or so that is how it's supposed to be.

"Excuse me miss, do you know what bus is up next."

She looks up at the gruff voice to see a seemingly homeless man standing above her.

"The number 9 should be here any minute now sir."

"I see."

She goes back to looking at the ground, but the man never moves. She can feel him staring at her, plotting, wanting, it was a sickly feeling.

"How old are you?"

She looks back up at him, startled by the sudden question.

"12 years old. I turn 13 in May."

He chuckles slightly at her response.

"So mature for somebody so young. What's your name?"

"I-It's Urameshi, Kiseki Urameshi."

She feels like something is wrong, but she isn't sure what. Until she feels his rough, dirty hands caress her cheek.

4 minutes.

She shoots up from the bench and backs away from him. The look in his eyes is one unfamiliar to her, but still very frightening. That is the look of lust.

"Don't be afraid of me Kise. It'll be okay soon."

"D-Don't touch me, p-pervert!"

As he nears her, she kicks him and runs off into the rain. She can hear him running behind her, but can't tell how far away he is. She looks around quickly and then runs down the alley to her right.

3 minutes.

When she gets to the end there was nowhere left to run. She turns around and sees the man slowly walking towards her with a blade in his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweet heart. Now please be a good little girl and try not to scream."

Before she can say anything he lunges on top of her and before even knowing what's happening she feels the blade scratch the side of her neck. Not enough to kill her, but it still bleeds.

2 minutes.

He forces her jeans down to her ankles and presses her into the wall before whispering into her ear.

"Sitting all alone at a bus stop, you were practically just asking for it."

Before he does anything more to her, she elbows him in the gut and quickly pulls up her pants and tries to run. But before she could he grabs her collar and forces her to the ground.

1 minute.

He gets on top of her and holds the knife out to the side as he grabs her throat.

45 seconds.

She looks up into the night sky. It's stopped raining and now all that is visible is the stars.

30 seconds.

He eyes slowly close as she feels the man shift to bring the knife above his head.

15 seconds.

"Goodnight sweet heart."

Death.

Or so she thought anyways. But fate can be changed. And that is what has happened on this very day. She hears the man gasp for breath before she feels his weight disappear from on top of her body. She gets up off the ground and looks at the man, who is now lying unconscious on the ground. And next to his body is a notebook.

She picks it up and feels something behind her. She turns around and sees a large creature standing before her.

"I am Yuik. That is now your Death Note."

**A/N: I hope you guys actually like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kiseki**_

I sit there and stare at the crisp white pages of that dark black notebook. It's been nearly 5 years since that night. The night I nearly died. The night I met Yuik. That stupid shinigami.

"Ura, you seem troubled lately. Did somebody get a 99 again on a test?"

I spin around in my chair and launch the pencil straight through his head. His voice sounds like a teenage boy, but his appearance is revolting. He stands 7 feet tall, looks like a giant voodoo doll of a blond boy with green eyes. Except one of his are red.

"I haven't gotten a 99 on a test since I was 14, and that was a 3 years ago mind you. I am the smartest person in the Kanto region considering the fact that I graduated university at 17. I am now a private detective for the NPA and only a select few know of it. Others think I am a clumsy intern who is too stupid to possibly even graduate high school."

I spin back around and pull my hair up into a bun.

"Yuik, I have a question."

"I don't want to get you another tea Ura. I'm too tired."

I hear him plop down onto my bed and feign tiredness. Though we both know that it is impossible for a shinigami to tire out.

"It's not that you insolent oaf. I was wondering if there are any other shinigami in the city. Any other Death Notes. I've read through the case files about this from work, prisoners are dying so dramatically all over the world and I have nothing to do with this. I have also hacked into the ICPO database and it seems that a man is coming to the meeting tomorrow. I can get into the main server and tap the center from my desk at the office."

Before I can continue, Yuik cuts me off.

"Have I ever told you that you talk too much? But there shouldn't be any others in the city. No shinigami is stupid enough to drop a notebook unless they… Damn Ryuk, you sure fooled them."

I sigh and close the notebook, along with the case files. I never ask Yuik what he's talking about because it never makes any sense. I just decide to slip off my jeans and get some sleep.

* * *

"I am L."

My eyes widen, _L? This must be something big if he's trying to get in on the case._ I turn up the volume on my computer and try to trace the call. It only takes a few minutes before I am stalled by a firewall. _Shit._

"From what you say Ura, he's pretty smart, that L guy."

I sigh and try to ignore Yuik and his ramblings. They only proceed to irritate me. I try to hack into the firewall's server, but before I could do it my computer shuts off. _Wait a minute, why is this off?_ I look at the computer but find nothing wrong with it and sigh.

"Yuik, what am I going to do?"

"You could always make the deal Ura. It's been 2 years now since your parents died. And I know you've been thinking about it. Your clock is ticking Ura, and I know you want to find the other note holder."

_Maybe he's right Urameshi. Your parents died two years ago and now there's another note holder in Kanto. _

"How much time do I have left Yuik?"

He makes that face that he always does when I ask. He never liked that question; he also never answered it before.

"You were supposed to die at 12; I think 7 extra years is a good bit. But, you know a shinigami isn't supposed to tell how much time is left."

I spin around in my chair to look straight at him. _Of course he never answers me._ I sigh and rub my temples before getting my bag and heading towards the entrance to the NPA building. Before I get there I throw my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on a pair of glasses and some heels as opposed to the flats I was wearing.

* * *

"Are you going home already Miss Hime?"

I turn around and face the security guard.

"Y-Yeah, it's time ta feed my cat. Rin doesn't like bein' left alone too too long."

I let out a small giggle and smile at him. I can tell he's eyeing me, but I pretend not to see it. After all, I am just the intern. He smiles and waves goodbye as I head back out the door and walk towards my apartment a few blocks away.

I take off my glasses and let down my ponytail as I walk away from the building. _Everybody is so stupid._ I sigh and turn the corner onto 7th avenue. _Yuik's been awfully quiet since we left._

"Yuik, you usually aren't this quiet, anything troubling you? Although it is none of my concern nor do I care too much. But it is unsettling when you don't talk at all."

In response to my statement he lets out an odd chuckle and goes in front of me once we're alone, stopping me in my path.

"Huk huk huk. I think I know who 'Kee-rah' is. Oh I can't believe Ryuk let himself get tied down. He's like a pet."

I furrow my brow but say nothing, I make my way past him and enter my apartment, throwing my back on the couch and grab the Death Note out from under the dresser. _It's been months since I've written in this, and even so it has never been too often as it was._

"Yuik, if you tell me who Kira is, then I will consider the deal."

Before he can respond I sit down at the counter and pull out a pen.

_Yukito Nagasaki_

_Shiemi Yuichi_

_Hiro Takahashi_

_Mastuda Nakagawa_

"What is with the sudden change of heart Ura? Is it the sudden competition with L? Or is it jealousy that somebody else has this power now?"

"Shut the hell up Yuik. Or else I will burn this right now and you lose this. L is an incompetent fool who is always one step behind me when solving a case. He may be good with computers, but is too slow when it comes to a crime. And no, I am not jealous. I am actually intrigued. He amount he has killed in such a short time is interesting, I may even talk to Light about this whenever I see him tomorrow. His father is the head of my department, not to mention that he is top of his class in both his high school and prep school."

"Light Yagami? Well this should be good then."

_Stupid shinigami._

**A/N: I have a good feeling about this, I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kiseki**_

"H-Hello s-sir! Here's y-your coffee y-you asked for!"

I squeak a small response as I hand Matsuda his coffee, my glasses falling down my face a small bit. He was only a few years older than me and in no way my superior, but the only people who know are Soichiro Yagami and the bosses above him.

"Oh, thank you Kokoro, but I could get it myself, you didn't have to."

He smiles awkwardly and his cheeks redden a bit, it's all too obvious that he has a crush on me. But I don't have the heart to tell him that. I just smile and giggle in response.

"It's okay sir, i-it's my job."

I bow slightly and head to my desk at the corner of the office and turn on the monitor. _It said in the files that the killings occur between the time the high school ends and the time prep school begins. So that means it's most likely a high school student, and it's narrowed down a bit since not all of them go to prep school._ _Maybe I'll talk to light about this today if I can get out of the office on time._

* * *

After about 3 hours of coming to my conclusion a man in a hat and trench coat walks into the office with a worn brown briefcase. Everyone in the room stops and watches as he goes up to the front and pulls out a laptop.

"What is Watari doing here?"

_Watari? _Before I can think anything else an electronic voice fills the room. The voice of L.

"Greetings, I have news for the NPA. It has occurred to me that Kira is a high school student. The times he kills on weekdays and weekends are those of one. I have a plan to draw Kira out and to see which region he is in, in Japan."

_He's in the Kanto region obviously, considering the fact that a lot of the deaths happen in cities in this region it isn't too difficult to figure out. But too bad for L, because Kanto is a highly populated region so it will be more difficult to find out which city he is in._

"I will perform a live broadcast each hour in different regions of Japan to see if he will come out and kill me."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Soichiro stumble back a bit. This job has taken a toll on him and makes him seem older than he really is.

"How will you catch him if you're dead?!"

_He isn't that stupid, is he?_

* * *

"Yuik, turn on the television. Now!"

I quickly get into my chair, causing it to slide across the room towards the television as Yuik turns it on. _What the hell is he going to do?_

"I am Lind L. Tailor. I am L."

_Idiot._

"Kira, you are a murderer and a criminal. What you are doing is wrong. We will catch you."

_You stupid, stupid idiot._

"Surrender now bef-"

Before he finishes his sentence, he collapses on the desk. Kira has murdered L. _Wait; L wouldn't allow himself to get murdered._ I turn up the volume on the television as the screen switches over to the screen L seems to use when he speaks.

"That was not L. I am L. The man you just killed is on death row and was due to be executed today. I guessed that if I were to show myself to the world then you would try to kill me. And I was correct. Well, since I'm here. The kill me now. Huh? Do it! Or is it that you can't? You need a face to kill don't you? Huh Kira?! And by the way, this was only broadcasted live in Japan. Specifically the Kanto region. You're lucky that this is a very populated region, or else you would be easier to find."

I stare blankly at the screen as Yuik shuts it off. _Oh my god. _

"I underestimated him; even I didn't think he would do that."

I rub my temples and sigh. Now I know for sure that Kira is in the Kanto region, but the question is, where? I pick up my cell phone and call Light's phone.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Come on Yagami."

Four rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Light. It's Kiseki; I was calling to see if I could come over tonight. It's been a good while since we've hung out."

"Uh yeah, tonight isn't good Seki; I will call you when it's a good time."

"Oh, okay. Coolness."

I let out a fake chuckle and hang up the phone, only to have my face fall and return to emotionlessness. I've known Light since we were 5 and not even he knows this much about me. He thinks I'm some ditzy girl who does okay in school. He's way too easy to fool, I mean when I was little I was like that but now… Especially after all that happened, that isn't me anymore.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Light said he would call, but he never has. People at the office have been leaving little by little, but today feels different.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm not working on the Kira case, what if he comes after me!"

This happens everyday, somebody finally breaks and quiets.

"Do you wanna end up dying because this L freak wants us to do this? He won't even show us his face!"

And one by one, nearly everybody files in their slips to get off the case, and one by one they leave the room. All that is now left is Soichiro, Matsuda, some others, and I. I never bothered to learn all of their names, but Matsuda usually gets yelled at so it was easy to learn it.

"They have reason for quitting. You all have a right not to trust me. I have seen you rfaces but you haven't seen mine. Tomorrow all of you who are left will come to an address given to you by Watari before you leave. There are only 8 of you left, so that may prove a challenge for investigating, especially since on of you eight is a 17 year old intern."

Of course he would undermine me. Not because I'm a woman, but because to everybody except for Soichiro, I am simply an intern.

"I can assure you of this L, Miss Hime may be clumsy, but she can be a hard worker."

After a moment of silence you can hear shuffling through the speakers on the computer.

"What is her name?"

"Kokoro Hime, why are you asking this?"

"No reason, goodbye."

Background check, of course. I never thought somebody would actually check.

"Soichiro Yagami! I wish to speak to you in private!"

Everything goes silent, my sudden outburst shocks the entire room. Soichiro walks over to me and leads me into the back room.

"What is it Urameshi?"

I take off my glasses and place them on the table.

"He's doing a damned background check on me, of course he would do that to the intern. There is no record of a Kokoro Hime anywhere, and even if there is, it definitely will not be me."

"It's going to be alright. We're meeting him tomorrow, and if he says nothing, then it's okay."

Maybe he is right, but I will not think of that right now. Light hasn't called me in weeks, and he is usually quite punctual when it comes to these things. I just hope he's alright, I just don't want to ask his father.

**A/N: Just so you guys know, the writing may be a good bit slower over the summer due to my laptop belonging to the school and I have to turn it in on Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kiseki**_

"He's gonna find the gun in your breast Ura. You aren't very well endowed as it is, a gun won't hide too well."

I grit my teeth slightly as the 9 of us walk down the hallway of the hotel Watari told us to go to. _Just because I'm a B-cup means nothing. Nobody will check._

Once we get to the door Soichiro knocks. I quickly adjust my outfit by opening the top two buttons on my blouse and unbuttoning my blazer. After all, I am just the intern. Might as well use my sex-appeal.

I mean, in all honesty I'm not bad looking. I have deep brown eyes, fair skin, and long black hair with the bangs to match. Not to mention I'm only 155cm and weigh about 49kg. I am just trying to make myself look a bit better so he won't be suspicious.

The door opens and we all file inside; standing in front of us is a man in his early 20s, wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans, not to mention he looks like he could use a bit of sleep and his hair is a bit unkept.

"Bang. Bang."

He holds up his hand in the style of a gun and speaks slightly monotone. Everyone else is taken aback by this and look very confused.

"If I were Kira you would be dead by now. Now what are your names?"

"Soichiro Yagami."

"Touta Matsuda."

"Shuichi Aizawa."

"Kanzo Mogi."

"Hideki Ida."

"Hirokazu Ukita."

Everybody says there name, everybody but me. I hope he doesn't notice but from what I can see in his face, he does.

"And what is your name?"

"K-Kokoro Hime."

I see his eyebrow twitch slightly. But not enough for anyone else to notice. He has us follow him into the next room and sits- or should I say squats down in the chair.

"Put all cell phones and guns on the table. For all I know one of you could be Kira."

His eyes swiftly dart in my direction before he starts putting sugar cubes into a tea cup. Damn bastard already suspects me. No doubt it's because he found absolutely nothing on me because 'Kokoro Hime' doesn't exist.

Everybody puts their cell phones and guns on the table, except for me. I keep my gun hidden and hope nobody notices.

"I said put your gun on the table Miss Urameshi."

I show no reaction to what he says for if I did then I would be found out.

"You passed the test. I found someone who looks like you on the internet named Kiseki Urameshi. If you showed any reaction to that name then you would have failed and your chance of being Kira would have gone up to 1% instead of 0.2%."

_He suspects me of being Kira?_ I let out a small breath and give him a small smile.

"I'm not allowed to carry guns Mr. L, last time I accidentally shot through my computer screen. So they're off limits for me."

_**L**_

_This girl is odd, and I wonder why she is staying on the case even though she is just an intern. The only files I found on any Kokoro Hime was in the NPA records and they just listed her name, photo, internship, and birth date. I ran her picture through the system and only that came up with a 100% match, but a Kiseki Urameshi came up with a 80% match. The glasses make her eyes look bigger and her nose seem smaller, not to mention the lipstick makes her lips look fuller. Her chance of being Kira is now at 0.4%._

I look up and see them all staring at me in a strange way, Miss Hime seems to be giving me the most calculating look; as if she isn't just some ditzy intern. _1.2%_

"Watari, come in and give them what they need."

Watari comes into the room with a suitcase and removes his hat, shocking nearly the whole room. Again, Miss Hime refuses to react in the normal fashion. _1.4%_

"You will be getting these new belts, cell phones, and ID's. Whenever you click the buckle twice it will call Watari's phone and he will call you back, only do this in an emergency though. The cell phones have a tracer in them so we can know where you are if you're in trouble. And the ID's are to protect you from Kira. He needs your name to kill you, so if you give him these names he cannot kill you."

Miss Hime quickly takes the supplies and places them in her bag. She seems uncomfortable with this Kira talk, _2%_

_**Kiseki**_

_He suspects me, I don't know how though. I mean, for all we know he could be Kira. But he seems too smart, Kira is childish and seems to be letting power go to their head. That was obvious from the display they put on the other week._

I look up and realize I've been staring at the floor this whole time. The only one who seems to notice is L.

"By the way, you are to call me Ryuzaki from now on. Also we will be moving hotels in a few days so Watari will give you the new address whenever we get it."

* * *

I lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling. It's been maybe a week or two since we had met L, I mean Ryuzaki, and only the other officers have been called to wherever he's at. Nobody tells me what's going on. I sigh, _damn idiots. I'm the only one here with any sense. But, maybe the possible reason for him not summoning me is because he suspects me of being Kira more than he did when we first had met. That could only mean he may either have somebody track me or bug my house, meaning I wouldn't be able to talk to Yuik about the note and Kira._

I get up from the chair and slip on a pair of jeans and a jacket. The only way to know for sure would be to ask Light. But since he is Soichiro's son they are possibly going to track him too because Kira seems to have access to the police files on the case and I know Light and hack in and out of the system without leaving a trace.

* * *

I quickly walk down the street as I get closer to Light's house.

"I don't mean to bug you Ura, but there are two men behind us. I know they can't see me but it's freaking me out."

_Two men? Oh of course, one for me and one for Light._ I look up ahead and see Light walking only a little ways in front so I seize my chance.

"Liiigghhtt!"

I let out the girliest voice I could and giggle happily as I bounce up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He is a good bit taller than me so it wasn't so hard. When I touch him he seems to flinch a bit but doesn't want me to notice. He looks down and a sudden realization comes over him.

"Kiseki? I told you I was going to call when I had time to talk."

"I knoowww, but that was _years_ ago~"

I giggle and smile up at him. This is close to how it used to be. Although we were opposites Light and I were always the best of friends. Well, at least up until the night I almost died.

"I didn't notice until a few minutes ago that I had accidentally been _following you_ for _two_ blocks, I only thought there was just a simple _man_ in front of me, buuutttt I recognised your stoic exterior and knew it was you."

I giggle but on the inside I do hope he knows what I was trying to tell him. I may not be very subtle when it comes to certain things but I am good when it comes to letting people know what I'm trying to say.

"I see, well it's getting chilly out here, come over and we'll have some tea."

**A/N: Like I said before, uploads will be a bit slower from now on but I will continue to update it as fast as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kiseki**_

"Are you sure there are two guys following me? And if they are, then why?"

Light sits down on the edge of his bed as I sit in the chair at his desk. I shrug my shoulders so he doesn't suspect I know anything about it. When I do this, out of the corner of my eye I see a key in the lock of his top drawer.

"Light, you know it's not smart to leavea key in the hole or else people may wanna look inside."

I gigglea s I open the drawer. It isn't like Light to do something this stupid so something must be the drawer opens all there is, is a brown book with the word Diary on the cover.

"Oh, heh, yeah I keep a diary. I forgot the key was in there. oops."

And this time it's his turn to be the fake laughs slightly and smiles in that innocent way that'll make anyone trust him. What the hell could he possibly be hiding?

"Well, how about I go get mom to make us some tea so we can catch up ? I'll be back when it's done."

And with that, he gets up and leaves the room only to me and Yuik. That'swhen I get to work.

"He's hiding something Yuik, and I need to know what it is."

I place the book on the desk and begin to examin the drawer. Everything looks normal so far. My hand brushes the underside of it and I feel something strange. Like a hole. I get on my knees to look and sure enough there is a small hole there. The only question now is what it is for. It looks jus big enough for an ink cartilage, so that's what I should use.

I grab one of his pens and take it out, hopefully he won't be back too soon.I take it and slowly push it through the whole and I hear a noise coming from inside. A false bottom.

I sit back in the chair and remove the piece of wood only to nearly drop it. My eyes widen and I quickly put everything back where it was before he left the room. Just in time too as he enters with a tray with two teacups on it.

"Sorry it took a while, Sayu wanted help with herTrigonometry homework."

I smile as normally as I can as I take the teacup.

"How is Sayu by they way? Does she have any boyfriends yet? She's a very pretty girl you know, the boys must be crawling over he."

He shakes his head and sets down his teacup. That's when I see a very quick expression of fear on his face, but as quick as it came, it vanished.

"No, she doesn't seem interested in boys right now. She's too focused on school work. By the way, I have a question for you. What do you think of Kira?"

"Kira? What brings this up? Are you reading your father's files again Light?"

I smile and put the cup down.

"He knows Ura."

My brow twitches slightly but I do not change my expression.

"I'vee been following the case, I'm trying to see whatI can do to help especially considering that I want to become a detective like my dad."

"I see, well I think it's interesting how he kills people. He somehow givesthem heart attacks instead of using the more violent means such as guns or knives. He is an interesting character,especially if L has taken such an interest in him."

I take a sip on my tea and lean back in the chair.

"I see. Well I think Kira is doing a good thing. He's getting rid of all the evil here. The crime rate has gone down significantly. I mean don't get me wrong, he's still a killer, but he is stillgetting rid of evil by being evil himself."

I can feel my heart begin to pound. Light is giving me a bad feeling.

"Have you ever heard of the shinigami?"

And just likethat, everythingfeels as if it's slowing down. He knows. Yuik wasn't kidding.

"Ura, he's going to kill you if you don't answer right."

I clear my throat and take another sip of tea.

"The shinigami are just a myth Light. We learned about them in grade 's getting late, mom wouldn't want- I mean I should just go."

And just like that, I see his hard fake exterior melt away at the mention of my mother. He swiftly gets up fromthe bed and wraps his arms around me before I can say anything about it. I feel like I want to resist, but the only thing I can think to do, is cry.

* * *

"Miss Urameshi, I am sorry to inform you that your uncle Raye Penbar was found dead today, we suspect it is due to a heart attack. We are sorry for your loss."

And just like that, all of my family is gone. Taken away from me. I didn't even know he was in Japan until now. The only thing I think to do is run.

* * *

"Ura, there are cameras all over the house. I saw somemen in suits place them here."

I look up from my Kira case file. The only thing that I can think of is that L put them here to watch over me. I get up from the chair and strip down to my bra and underpants. If they're gonna watch they might as well enjoy the show.

**_L_**

"The home Miss Hime resides in belongs to a Maria Penbar and a Kenichi Urameshi. Why is she residing inthis home?"

"She's their daughter Kiseki Urameshi. She's been going my the name Kokoro Hime and pretending to be an intern at the office, but in reality she's on of our agents. She is the quickest case solver there is and I'm sure she already knows you put the camera's on her apartment and for christ sake, I've known the girl since she was a child. If yoou're going to watch her undress do it without me"

Mr. Yagami leaves the room as I watch her has now come to my attention that without the glasses and makeup, she is quite beautiful. I have never thought anything about a woman this way before, she is an interesting character. I shall have to lookat her files to find out more.

**A/N: I hope you guys like thenew chapter. It took a bit towrite and there will be some typos but I hope it's okay.**


End file.
